pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zi Che
Zi Che was a Berserker and a disciple nephew of Su Ming. Personality Zi Che was admiring Su Ming not only for his power and combat skills, but also because he could be tender and make a woman bashful. He wondered if he ever would be like that. He gained an epiphany and believed that eccentricities of Ninth Summit's members were what made them so different from the others. That was why he also tried looking for a weird quirk for himself, which led him making poetry when he was deeply moved.Ch. 248 Despite Zi Che was expelled by his Master out of the Second Summit and Freezing Sky Clan, he was still staying in the Ninth Summit with Su Ming, but every time he met his sister Zi Yan he felt ashamed.Ch. 284 Background Zi Che was the Second Summit’s prodigy and his Master De Long Zi placed high value on him. He was in top 10 on the ranking board among the disciples on the Great Frozen Plains in Freezing Sky Clan.Ch. 226 History Book 2 Zi Che came to Su Ming to retrieve the Han Mountain Bell as a favor.Ch. 225 When he crushed Hu Zi's gourd and stepped on second senior brother’s plants, he was completely subdued and his power sealed. Su Ming's second senior brother sentenced him to serve in the Ninth Summit for three years.Ch. 227 Zi Che was remaining calm, but when Su Ming talked to him, he got chills. Su Ming tried to use him to create a medicine. After a seed was growing out of his chest, Zi Che was petrified. He admitted he was sent by Si Ma Xin.Ch. 231 After Zi Che spent some time with Su Ming as a person guarding his cave abode and witnessed his power, he thought that maybe these three years won’t be a disaster for him, but a form of serendipity.Ch. 242 One day Zi Che followed Su Ming to look for Hu Zi. They found him peeking at the woman from Seventh Summit. It turned out to be Zi Che's older sister, Zi Yan. Zi Che smashed instantly Hu Zi's ice block used for magnifying a view. He made Hu Zi promised to not peek at her anymore. Later, Zi Yan started coming to Ninth Summit with anger targeted at Hu Zi. One time, annoyed Hu Zi blabbed out that Zi Che and Su Ming also saw her bathing.Ch. 247 Zi Che was immediately berated. While sitting outside Su Ming’s cave, Zi Che would occasionaly group words together in his head and having the time of his life as he created the poems and songs.Ch. 251 When the Sky Mist Shaman Hunt was getting closer, Zi Che asked Su Ming if he could go to a trading square. After several days, he returned heavily injured, with black bugs in his wounds. He managed mumble a name of Zhuo Ge, the Black Arrow Berserker of the Northern Frontier Tribe.Ch. 283 Su Ming was predicting that Freezing Sky Clan would take action, but Bai Su told him, that Zi Che was expelled by his Master out of the Second Summit. Hence he wasn't a disciple of Freezing Sky Clan anymore. Su Ming remembered illusion of Lei Chen with the same black bugs. Then he came to conclusion that to cure Zi Che, he has to kill Zhuo Ge and destroy his Phantom. Zi Che travelled together with Su Ming to Sky Mist Shaman Hunt, but Su Ming left him, when he went his own path. Later during Sky Mist Battle, Zi Chen run into Su Ming on a battlefield and they reunited.Ch. 344 After Su Ming reached Bone Sacrifice Realm and obtained a bit of power of First God of Berserkers, other Berserkers were tempted to study him. He left the battlefield outside Sky Mist City, leaving Zi Che.Ch. 360 Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands Freezing Sky Clan didn't existed anymore. many changes happened in South Morning. When Su Ming came back to Ninth Summit, he learned from Hu Zi that Heaven Gate's disciples were forcing him to give up treasures of their Master, Su Ming went to Heaven Gate.Ch. 543 Thousand of Heaven Gate's disciples attacked hi, but he sealed them with Day and Night Art. There he fought three Berserkers in the middle stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. They were Lords of Heaven Gate. While wearing the Undertaker of Evil’s Armor, his power was at the later stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. Su Ming found out one of the three was Zi Che. But he looked like a statue of the God of Berserkers. When Zi Che tried to warn Su Ming, several red threads crawled out of his eyes causing a killing intent to grow in him. Si Ma Xin's voice appeared saying Su Ming had an hour to kill him or Hu Zi and Bai Su would die. He couldn't wait to take revenge on Su Ming.Ch. 545 Su Ming resumed the fight and old woman Berserker was killed by whirlwind.Ch. 546 Old man Berserker explained to Su Ming how Si Ma Xin took over Heaven Gate with Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. Everyone had Si Ma Xin’s Berserker Threads. Su Ming didn't want to kill Zi Che, because he belonged to the Ninth Summit. The small snake devoured Zi Che and kept him inside.Ch. 547 One day, Su Ming came back at Southern Swamp Island with his second senior brother and others.Ch. 721 Su Ming released Zi Che out. He recovered already. When Zi Che saw his sister Zi Yan, he chose to stay with her.Ch. 722 Book 6 One day about a thousand of years later, Bai Chang Zai returned to Southern Swamp Island. As he caught a sea dragon, Ya Jiu asked him for it. When Su Ming returned, only Ya Jiu noticed him, because he wanted the boy to see him.Ch. 1233 After he got a protective item, everyone was stunned they didn't notice that person. Bai Chang Zai determined that person bore no ill will though. Ya Jiu told him, the mysterious person said how to heal Bai Chang Zai and that he asked about Fang Cang Lan. Zi Che figured out, it was his Master Su Ming.Ch. 1234 As Su Ming released his Berserker's presence all over the world, Bai Chang Zai felt burning of his blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. He led Berserkers from Southern Swamp Island towards the holy land.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers with his True World Clone. Nan Gong Hen made the biggest leap. He attained great completion of Solar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region. As one of few, he knew how strong these wills were, he appreciated Su Ming’s strength even more.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 The Berserkers joined Su Ming's Ninth Summit Sect. As the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba was nearing. Su Ming chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Zi Che knew an Art for his Berserker Mark, which could create savage human face from a blizzard. Zi Che started showing some talent in organization and commanding during a war with Shamans.Ch. 349 Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters